Welcome To My World
by Krisian Rose
Summary: AngelLXG crossover. When the League of Exraordinary Gentlemen find themselves in modern-day Los Angeles, Angel and friends must help them get back to thier own time, but nothing ever goes as planned... UPDATED AT LONG LAST!
1. A Warm LA Welcome

A/N: Welcome to the wonderful world of crossovers! Hooray! So, you're probably asking: Why Angel and the League? Why not Angel and the League! For one thing, I think Skinner and Spike would get along famously! [They even have the same fashion sense!] Plus, Mina's a vampire, but not the same as Angel and Spike. I wanted to see how they would react to each other. *evil-type laughter*

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except my _League of Extraordinary Gentleman_ DVD, a love of Angel, and some crazy ideas.

* * *

            Rodney Skinner, gentleman thief, was barely able to dodge the oncoming automobile in time. Fortunately for him, it was slower than Nemo's; unfortunately, it was much, _much_ larger. In fact, it was a city bus, but Skinner, having never seen one before, had no way of knowing that. "Holy…!" He cried, leaping out of the middle of the street, and loosing his hat in the process. He moved to retrieve it, only to be seized by Tom Sawyer and hauled onto the sidewalk as another car passed.

            "Do you mind?" Skinner asked, tearing free of Tom's grip and plucking his hat from the gutter. "What the bloody hell was that thing?" the invisible man asked. He moodily dusted off his hat and placed it back on his head.

            Tom shrugged and picked up his Winchester rifle from the ground. He was still trying to figure out _where _they were. Only a few moments ago, the League had been aboard the Nautilus. The ship had suddenly stopped dead in its tracks, throwing crew, furniture and League everywhere. For some odd reason, the League, and only the League, were thrown from the Nautilus and into this strange place – an unexplainable phenomenon as far as Tom was concerned. Skinner had been the only one unfortunate enough to end up in the middle of the street, while the rest of the League had ended up on the sidewalk all within a block of each other.

            Wilhemina Harker, better known as Mina, followed by Dr. Jekyll and Captain Nemo, soon joined Tom and a rather shaken up Skinner. "What is going on?" Nemo demanded – he did not like the idea of being separated from his crew _and_ his ship. "Where are we?"

            "I have no clue," Tom replied, staring at the sky, looking for answers. "I _think_ we're in America… but it's so different… I haven't been gone _that_ long, have I?" Further thought was cut short by an eruption of malicious-sounding laughter from a nearby alley…

*   *   *

            Angel was up in his office, watching the moonrise over Los Angeles out the large window that consumed the entire wall. Somewhere deep inside the recesses of his soul, he felt the old hero in him long to go out and do some good. _'I _am_ doing good,'_ he reminded himself. _'From the inside-out…'_ He cringed. That sounded so _corny_, even in his own head.

            "Angel?"

            The vampire glanced over his shoulder at the speaker – it was Fred. Her long brown curls were swept back into a sloppy ponytail and she had a manila file-folder in her hand, which she held out to Angel. "We just received word of some kind of cross-dimensional rift. We know five, for lack of specifics, we'll call them 'life forms,' have come through."

            "Where are they?" Angel asked, leafing through the papers.

            "There should be a map in there somewhere," Fred replied.

            After a little more rummaging, Angel found the aforementioned map. He snatched it from the folder, and tossed the remaining files on his desk. "I'll be back," he said shortly, and went from his office with all speed.

*   *   *

            "That's a nice gun. How 'bout giving it to me?"

            Tom cocked his Winchester rifle. "How 'bout not?" He replied malevolently.

            The seven thugs chuckled. "Don't matter," the ringleader replied calmly. "You can't put up a fight…" his already unhandsome face distorted and changed into the gruesome features of a vampire, "… if you're _dead!"_ The six remaining gang-members also revealed themselves to be vampires.

            Tom couldn't help but chance a glance at Mina. She was staring at the creatures with a look that was somewhere between amazed and disgusted. Suddenly, the lead vampire leapt at Tom, who promptly fired a bullet into his chest. The vampire paused and looked at the bullet wound. He bared his fangs at Tom, obviously ticked-off with him. "Holy sh…" Tom breathed. He immediately fired another shot and another and another. He was buying as much time as he could before the vampire could charge him again. "Mina!" He shouted over the gunshots. "How do you kill a vampire?"

            Mina had barely uttered one syllable when one of the vampire-creeps lunged at her and gripped her shoulders. Mina struggled for freedom, but the vampire held tight. "Ooh," he sneered. "You're feisty, aren't you?" He looked Mina up and down. "I think I might keep you… maybe make you before the night is out…"

            "Too late for that mate…"

            The vampire roared in pain as it fell at Mina's feet in a cloud of dust. Mina just stared in bewilderment at the broken two-by-four hovering in mid-air. "What?" Skinner asked, twirling the two-by-four idly. 

            _Click… click…_ Tom had run out of bullets. The now very holy vampire grinned and charged the young American once again, while his five remaining cronies rushed the other League members.

            "Sawyer!" Skinner shouted. He lobbed the broken plank to him. "Aim for the heart!" He cried, dodging a vampire swinging blindly in his general vicinity.

            Tom clocked the oncoming vampire with the butt of his rifle and snatched the makeshift stake just before it hit the ground. "You stupid little…" the vampire began, but Tom didn't give him a chance to finish. He promptly drove the two-by-four into his attacker, reducing him to a pile of dust. He then dusted Mina's attacker. She looked fairly put off with him for coming to her rescue – she could take care of herself. Skinner and Nemo were fairing rather well. Nemo, having already beheaded one vampire, was expertly fending off another, while Skinner had taken to taunting his attacker: "No, no, I'm over here! Ha! Missed me! Oh, I'm over _here_ now!" Jekyll, however, was in a bit of a tight spot. He was armed with the other half of Skinner's two-by-four, and a few phials of his formula, but would much rather keep those as a last resort. The doctor was putting up a good fight, but his inexperience showed – after all, Hyde had done all of the fighting before.

            Suddenly, a man jumped from the rooftop above, stake in hand. He expertly dusted Jekyll's attacker. Whirling around, he staked Skinner's vampire, unknowingly sending Skinner sprawling in the process. Nemo, in the meantime, had beheaded his vampire. "Is that all of them?" The man asked.

            "Do you mind?" Skinner asked, hauling himself off the sidewalk. The stranger stared at the spot form where Skinners voice had come. He looked even _more_ puzzled as he watched Skinner retrieve his coat and hat from the ground. "You can stare all you want," Skinner said, pulling on his coat. "It won't make me any easier to see."

            After the initial shock of seeing – or, in this case, _not_ seeing – Skinner had worn off, the man said, "I'm Angel. You're coming with me."

* * *

A/N: This fic is currently in a notebook [I have to have _something_ to write during History class!], and it's rather lengthy already. It'll take me some time to get it on the computer, though. Oh, well. Feedback is much appreciated, but please, ex-nay on the ames-flay, or is it lames-fay? I don't know. I'm no good with Pig Latin. What I'm trying to say is, no flames, pease.


	2. The Mystery of Mr Skinner

A/N: Chapter two is here! This is one of my favorites. You will see why more towards the end of the chapter.

**Imzadi ~ **Perhaps I should have mentioned this is post-movie, Allan and Dorian are kinda dead right now… but you never know… the Senior Partners operate in mysterious ways… *mysterious music plays* Ooh!

**Freedra Kyes ~ **_Freedra… _What a cool name!

* * *

            After a little persuasion, Angel had finally gotten the League to come with him. Now, they were assembled in Angel's office at Wolfram and Hart, along with Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Lorne – who had been particularly surprised when no one inquired as to what the heck he was. Tom had been asking all of the questions thus far. Simple things, like where they were, how they got there, until the issue of what year it was reared its ugly head.

            "Wait. Wait. Say that again?"

            Angel issued a rather annoyed sigh. "For the last time, this is the year 2004."

            "So, you're telling me, we went through some cross-dimensional portal and ended up in Los Angeles one hundred and four years into the future?" Tom asked more or less in one breath.

            "Yeah," Angel replied simply.

            "What are you, crazy?"

            Angel raised a brow. "You hang out with an invisible man, and you ask if _I'm_ crazy?"

            Skinner, fully clothed and painted anew, rose from his chair. "Hey!" He said indignantly.

            "Sit down," Tom said, pulling Skinner back into his chair by the back of his coat.

            Suddenly, the doors were flung open, and in strode none other than Spike, clad in his usual black t-shirt and trench coat. "Sorry I'm late," he said, not sounding the least bit sorry. "What did I miss?" He took note of Mina sitting there. "Ooh, who're _you?"_

            "Oh boy," Angel muttered. "Spike, shut up."

            "Actually," Wesley interjected before Angel and Spike could start yelling at each other. "Introductions _would_ be helpful." Everyone agreed. _I'm Angel. You're coming with me,_ had been the extent of the introductions thus far, and it was doing neither the League nor Angel and company any good not knowing _who_ they were talking to.

            "Right," Angel said. "I'm Angel, but you know that… this is Fred, Lorne, Gunn and Wesley. Oh, and the blond idiot over there is Spike."

            "Idiot?" Spike said. "Listen here, you…"

            _"Ahem…"_ Tom interrupted.

            Spike stared at him as if just noticing him for the first time. "Who the hell are you?"

            "Sawyer," Tom replied shortly. "Tom Sawyer." There was an exchange of glances between Angel and friends as Tom continued with the introductions. "This is Mrs. Wilhemina Harker, Mr. Rodney Skinner, Captain Nemo, and Doctor Henry Jekyll."

            "Wait," Wesley said. "Doctor Jekyll? _The_ Doctor Jekyll?" Jekyll nodded, slightly confused as to what brought this question on.

            Spike raised an eyebrow. "Doctor Jekyll, eh? So, tell me, Doctor," Spike said mischievously. "Where is Mr. Hyde?"

            _~I'm right here you idiotic vampire!~_ Jekyll turned to the nearby window, coming face-to-face with an image of the monstrous Mr. Hyde.

            "Vampire?" Jekyll inquired in a harsh whisper. "What _are_ you talking about?"

            Hyde scoffed. _~Look Henry! Look in the glass. What do you see?~_

            Jekyll inspected the window. Aside from Hyde reflected in the glass, he saw everyone's reflection… everyone that is, except Spike and Angel. _~They're vampires Henry,~_ Hyde growled. _~Just like the ones from the alley… not to be trusted…~_

            "Doctor…" Nemo said, his tone low and warning.

            Jekyll blinked a couple of times and tore his gaze away from the window. "I… I'm fine," he said at length.

            "No you're not," Spike said, backing away slowly.

            "Spike? Can I see you in the hall… _now?"_ Angel asked. He seized Spike's coat and hauled him from the room. "The rest of you, too," he said over Spike's shouts of profanity and threats of _'Let go of my coat, or I'll…'_

            "Um, sit tight," Lorne said. "We'll be right back." He quickly shut the doors behind him, leaving the five members of the League alone in Angel's office.

            As soon as she was certain they were alone, Mina looked around Skinner at Jekyll and asked, "What about vampires, Henry?"

            "We've got two of them," Jekyll replied. "Angel, and that Spike character." He seemed to grasp what Mina was thinking. "They're not like you, neither were the others we met earlier."

            "Not at all," Mina said. "Unlike anything I've ever encountered. Strange… I don't think they realize that I'm a vampire as well. Those others certainly didn't. Which reminds me… Skinner, since when do you know how to vanquish a vampire?"

            "Oh, that," Skinner said, grinning widely. "After you mentioned Dracula, it sparked my interest and I did a little research." He shrugged. "What?" he asked, noticing the looks they were giving him. "Didn't you think I could read?"

*   *   *

            "What are you yelling at me for?"

            "Because you're an idiot," Angel said matter-of-factly.

            "Hey, it's not _my_ fault that the doctor went loony and started talking to his _reflection!" _Spike retorted.

            Gunn sighed. "Will you two give it a rest?"

            "Besides," Wesley reasoned, "I don't believe he was talking to his reflection. I think he was talking to Hyde."

            "What?" Spike said, rather loudly. "You don't believe that _nutcase_ is who he says he is, do you?"

            Wesley nodded. "I do. I mean, it's entirely possible that there is an alternate reality out there with a real Doctor Jekyll, a real Tom Sawyer and so on. What strikes me as odd though, is that they all _know_ each other."

            "So, there's just some dimension out there where random book characters just get together for the heck of it?" Gunn asked.

            "You never can tell," Fred interjected. "There must be some record of someplace like that… I can see what I can find."

            "Hold on," Wesley said. "I just thought of something… Skinner. To the best of my knowledge, he isn't a literary character. The man from the novel was a certain Doctor Griffin, and he died."

            "Well, he did, but his process didn't," Skinner's voice sounded from behind them. "Whoa, deja-vu."

            Angel reeled around and pinned the invisible man against the wall. "What are you doing out here?" He demanded.

            "Ow! Take it easy. I'm just doing what I do best," Skinner replied. He was somewhat winded by the force of Angel's pin. "Now, if you would be so kind as to let me go, I'll explain." Angel moodily released Skinner. "Thank you," Skinner replied dryly. "Now, I figured if you could talk about us behind our backs, then I could do some spying. It's only fair."

            Spike scoffed. "Not a very stealthy spy, is he?"

            "I am when I want to be."

            Spike jumped slightly – Skinner had moved _right _next to him. Skinner chuckled and tugged at Spike's jacket. "Nice coat," he said. "Now, if you have any questions, take them up with us." He paused just before entering Angel's office again. "Oh, Wesley, here," he tossed him something and retreated inside.

            Wesley caught it – it was his wallet, devoid of all cash. "He stole my money!" Wesley said, more shocked than angry.

            "Yeah," Gunn said, looking at the empty billfold. "But where's he keepin' it?"

            Wesley cringed. "I don't want to know." He decided to let Skinner keep the fifty dollars – two tens, a twenty and two fives – he'd taken and replaced his wallet in his pocket.

* * *

A/N: This is moving along quite nicely! As usual, feedback is appreciated!


	3. Multiple Rifts

A/N: Oy! Finally! I have _no_ spare time! I hate that. Anyway, onward!

**Imzadi ~**You just gave me the _greatest_ idea! It won't show up for a while, but thank-you in advance, and you'll know it when you see it!

**elven-emma ~ **I'm glad you find my Skinner humor amusing. :-P

* * *

            The alley was dark and the smell of garbage wafted on the air. The only sound to be heard was that of a distant police siren, and the soft footsteps of the man as he made his way calmly down the alley. He did not particularly care to be in this horrid neighborhood, and wanted to find someplace more respectable where he could sit and think.

            "Hey, nice suit!" A gruff voice called from behind him. The man ignored the remark and continued on – he did not wish to associate with a simple thug. "Just where do you think you're goin'?" The voice inquired. Soon, the man found himself surrounded by thugs. Now, there was no way he would get out of this alley without a fight, but he didn't much care – he could handle himself in a battle, even one of such unfair odds. After all, these were just lowly pickpockets and thugs; there was nothing remotely vampiric or demonic about them.

            "You're a nice-looking boy," a thug said, "A nice-looking boy like you has got to have some money…"

            "And what, pray tell, would make you think I would give any to the likes of you?" The man replied, his accented voice was soft and sure.

            The thug tightened his fists. "You won't be so smart when I'm through with you!"

            "Oh, really?" The man said, a dangerous look coming into his eyes. "And when _I_ am through with you, you won't be breathing."

*   *   *

            "… and here we are," Tom said, concluding the story of how the League ended up in L.A.

            "Amazing," Wesley mused, "You were on a ship _full_ of people, and you five were the only ones brought through the rift?"

            Fred was leafing through the manila file-folder Angel had previously tossed on his desk. "Weird. I've never heard of a selective rift before… there's got to be something here…"

            "Um, I may be new at this, but…" All eyes turned to the speaker – Jekyll. He'd been quiet since his little conversation with Hyde. "Perhaps we're here because we're… _needed."_

"Needed?" Angel glanced at his cronies, all gathered around his desk.

            Gunn shrugged. "Could be." He replied.

            Angel raised an eyebrow. After a moment of thought, he nodded.

            Tom grinned. "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen is at your service."

            "Hey, Angel…"

            Angel sighed at the slightly ditzy sounding voice coming from the speakerphone. He pressed the button and replied, "What is it Harmony?"

            "I got some kind of memo, or something, about a rift-thingy…" Harmony said.

            "Rift?" Angel exchanged glances with the League. "Bring it here."

            A few moments later, Harmony entered. Clad in, what else, pink. Mina raised an eyebrow at the blond vampiress and her skimpy wardrobe. "Here you go boss," she said, handing Angel yet another manila file folder. 

            Angel snatched it from Harmony's perfectly manicured fingers and immediately began looking through it.

            "Ugh, you're welcome," Harmony replied sarcastically and huffily left the office.

            Wesley came over beside Angel and began reading over his shoulder. "Hmm," he said, "It appears we have multiple rifts. Lord only knows what's coming through."

            "Right," Angel said. "We need to figure out how, and why this is happening."

            "I've got some contacts I could try," Gunn offered.

            "Then get on it," Angel replied. "Fred, get down to the lab, see what you can find. Wes, hit the books…"

            "Ahem," Tom said, "What about us?"

            "Oh, you. Right…"

*   *   *

            The man surveyed his handiwork – the corpses of the thugs littered the alleyway. He issued a soft chuckle and pulled a white kerchief out of his pocket and took to cleaning his weapon of choice – a sword. Suddenly, a gun cocked behind him; followed shortly by, "Well, well. If it isn't Dorian Gray."

            Dorian did not need to look up to know who'd spoken – he'd know that accent anywhere. "Ah, Mr. Quatermain," he replied, sheathing his sword once again in his cane. "Back from the dead I see."

            "As are you," Quatermain mused, surveying the dead bodies covering the ground. "You've been busy."

            "I have," Dorian said simply – he much preferred to let the scene speak for itself. He turned to face Quatermain and leaned nonchalantly on his cane.

            "Do you know where we are?" Quatermain asked at length.

            "No," Dorian replied airily. "I think 'when' would be a more appropriate question anyway."

            "When?"

            "Haven't you looked around?" Dorian asked impatiently. "_This_ is the future. I always thought I'd be around to see it. Never like this though." He gazed at the sky. After a while he tapped his cane on the asphalt. "Right. Let's see if we can find your beloved League of Extraordinary Gentlemen."

            _That_ caught Quatermain's attention. "The League? They're here?"

            "My God," Dorian said. "Did dying make you dense?"

            Quatermain glared at the immortal. "And how do you know they're here?" He asked shortly.

            Dorian sighed. "We're here aren't we?" He brushed past Quatermain and meandered down the sidewalk, taking in his surroundings. He paused, but did not turn around. "Are you coming or not?"

            Quatermain did not particularly like the idea of 'fraternizing with the enemy,' so to speak. Dorian had been a spy, he'd sold the League to a madman – unforgivable acts in Quatermain's mind. "I don't believe you're trustworthy,' he replied.

            "Oh please," Dorian sighed, turning around. "What have I got to gain by betraying the League a second time? I ended up here just as you did – with no idea where I am or what is going on." He twirled his cane idly. "Now, can we go? I don't wish to stay here any longer than I have to."

            After a few moments of thought, Quatermain fell in-step beside Dorian. His last statement did make sense – Dorian had nothing to gain, and Dorian was a selfish man, he would never do _anything _without something in it for him. Nonetheless, Quatermain made a promise to himself – if he ever got out of this place alive, he would make sure Dorian Gray didn't.

* * *

A/N: I _told_ you the Senior Partners work in mysterious ways! Now things are going to get fun! :-P


	4. Look Who's Back

A/N: I am _so _sorry it took me so long to update this blasted thing, but I have decided that I'm not a very good multi-tasker – but hey, I'll try. This fic, unfortunately, took a back seat to my LXG fic, "Invisibility." Never fear, though, "Invisibility" is complete, which means this one will be updated consistently… ish. "And there was much rejoicing… Yay." [Hehehe, Monty Python.] Now for the fun part – the author thank-you's!

**elven-emma – **So many questions! Hehehe! It's only fair, since I bombard you with them constantly. Besides, just because you ask them doesn't mean I have to answer them! ::evil-type laughter::

**Imzadi – **I _know _very well what you meant. [I'm not a big slash fan anyway – just not my forte.] Just trust me, you'll know when you see it! And, alas, I'm afraid if don't know the story of Quatermain and Ayesha. Sorry.

**Linz005 – **Hehehe, I'm glad you like my Dorian humor.

**LotRseer3350 – **Yeah, websites have a tendency to be stupid. XP

**Lilo Greenleaf – **Allow me to introduce you to one of my alter egos, Lady Kaimelar Istalindir Greenleaf, Princess of Mirkwood. ::awkward moment:: Hehehe, looks like dear old Legolas has got a bit of a problem… You've never watched Angel before? Prepare to get very confused!

**Chasten-chan – **Hooray for Spike indeed! XD

**schizomaniax – **Hello you! I was wondering what would happen in there was an Angel/LXG crossover, too, hence this fic. XP

**Silver Bow – **Have fun with your fic! I'm anxiously awaiting the first chapter!

**TARilus – **I'm glad ya like it.

Oh, yeah, I have just decided that this fic needs a time frame. [Why I didn't put this at the beginning of my first chapter is beyond me, but oh well.] Anyway, you all know this is post-movie for the League. For Angel and friends, this would be post-Lindsey-getting-sucked-up-by-the-Senior-Partners, and pre-Illyria. [Obviously, 'cause Fred's still there.] I just felt that this needed saying because it becomes relevant later on. All right, onward to chapter 4.

* * *

            "This is simply amazing," Mina breathed. Fred's lab had taken her aback. It was full of state-of-the-art equipment – any chemist's dream. Nemo stood nearby, admiring the machinery in his own quiet, reverent way. Fred merely beamed as the two of them took in their surroundings with awe. When she had first seen the lab, her reaction had been very much like theirs. After a while, Nemo pulled one of the scientists aside and began an avid conversation about the machines and their functions.

            Mina grinned. "The captain is very passionate about these sorts of things," she said, picking up a nearby beaker and examining its contents.

            "Obviously," Fred replied. She seated herself in a nearby stool and began to look through the manila folder for the millionth time. She was convinced that there was something she missed, and perhaps the answer would present itself if she just kept re-reading the file.

            "What are you reading?" Mina inquired, coming up beside Fred.

            Fred sighed. "The file on the rift that brought you here."

            "Would you like a hand?" Mina offered, finding a stool of her own to sit on.

            "Sure…"

* * *

            "So, doctor, this would be my office," Wesley said, opening his office doors. "Not much, I know."

            "Nonsense," Jekyll said, making a beeline for the window. He surveyed the buildings Los Angeles, many far below him. "Quite a view," he remarked. "So, this is the future…"

            "No, it's Los Angeles, you dolt." Both Wesley and Jekyll sighed at the horribly bad joke. Spike merely scoffed. "Can't take a joke, can they?" He asked.

            "Apparently not," Skinner replied.

            "Get out," Wesley and Jekyll chorused. Wesley, of course, was annoyed with Spike for being in his office, while Jekyll was annoyed with Skinner for just simply being Skinner.

            Spike raised an eyebrow and threw a glance at Skinner. "Fine," Skinner and Spike chorused back. "We're going!" They both turned abruptly, their trench coats swishing as they did, and strode from the room.

            In the silence that followed, Wes and Jekyll exchanged bemused, slightly frightened glances. "That was… odd," Wesley said at length.

            "Yes," Jekyll concurred. "_Very _odd." He chuckled. "I guess that goes to show every group has a Skinner."

            "Or a Spike," Wes said, seating himself behind his desk. "I guess that all depends on which group you're in."

* * *

            "Ah, so this is what it's like to be the boss."

            "Tom," Angel said shortly. "Get out of my chair."

            Tom heaved a sigh and hauled himself out of Angel's plush leather chair. "So, is this what you do all day? Just sit in the chair and look important?" He started to chuckle, but Angel silenced him with a glance. Tom nervously cleared his throat and sought out another chair. "So," he said, flopping down in the chair. "What is there to do for fun in the year 2004?"

            Angel raised an eyebrow. "Fun? What about getting you back to your time?"

            "Well, I figure that if Jekyll's right, and we're here because we're needed, then there's no gettin' back till we're done being needed." He shrugged, "Might as well have some fun in the meantime."

            At that moment, as if right on cue, Lorne came strolling in, file-folder in hand. "Did I hear someone say fun?"

            "Yes," Tom replied, undaunted by Lorne's green skin or loud suit. After spending all these months with the stranger members of the League, he was pretty unshockable.

            "Great," Lorne replied. "But first, we'd better find you and your friends some new clothes cause, no offense, but those threads are too old to even be retro."

            Tom raised a brow and was about to ask Lorne what the heck he was talking about when Harmony's voice came over the speakerphone, "Um, Angel…?"

            Angel sighed. "What is it Harmony?" He asked, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

            "There's two men out here," Harmony replied. "They say they're looking for the… um… what was it again?"

            There was a sigh and Quatermain's unmistakable accented voice stated, "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen." At the sound of his voice, Tom practically leapt out of the chair and bolted from the room, nearly mowing Lorne over in the process. Quatermain was leaning on Harmony's desk, looking very annoyed with her. Dorian had wandered off to inspect the room.

            "Allan!" Tom was elated, to say the least.

            Quatermain grinned at the young American. "Hello Sawyer," he said simply.

            Dorian came meandering up beside Tom. "Don't I get a hello?" He asked with a slight hint of sarcasm.

            Tom jumped back in surprise. "What are _you _doing here?" He demanded.

            "Well, that's a fine how do you do," Dorian said dryly.

            "Don't worry yourself boy," Quatermain said. "He's on our side… for the moment."

            "And what, pray tell, is that supposed to mean?" Dorian asked indignantly.

            "You know very well what that is supposed to mean," Quatermain replied sternly.

            _"Ahem…"_

            Tom and Dorian looked over their shoulders. Angel was standing behind them, hands in his pockets and a bemused expression on his face. "Tom, would you and your… 'guests' join me in my office?"

* * *

            Mina looked up from the file she'd been reading. "Do I hear something ringing?" She asked.

            "Ringing?" Fred said distractedly. She, too, looked up from her file and listened. "Oh! The phone!" Fred got up and dashed into her office. Mina chuckled. Fred was a little scatterbrained at times, but very bright and very nice. They were finding out just how much they had in common aside from their love of science. Fred soon reemerged from her office with a few new pieces of paper in hand. She was looking at them with a puzzled expression on her face.

            "What is it?" Mina asked.

            "Hmm…" Fred appeared to not have heard her. "A rift that brings people back from the dead…"

            Mina stared. Back from the dead? To her, that could only mean one of two people… Fred noticed Mina staring and said, "Someone named Allan Quatermain…" Mina was in mid-sigh of relief when Fred continued, "And somebody named Dorian Gray." At the mention of Dorian, Mina froze.

            "Old boyfriend?" Fred inquired, taking note of Mina's expression.

            "Something like that," Mina said dryly. "It's a long story."

            Fred reclaimed her seat next to Mina. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

            Everyone, save Fred and Mina, had gathered in Angel's office. While they were waiting for the women to arrive, Dorian had discovered his reflection in Angel's windows and had taken to primping himself.

            "Huh," Spike scoffed as he watched the immortal smooth his dark eyebrows. "That's why I'm glad I don't _have _a reflection."

            "Do shut up," Dorian said haughtily. "Honestly, you are worse than Skinner."

            "You have no idea," Wesley said.

            Spike glared at him and thrust his hands into his coat pockets. A sudden look of confusion crossed his face as he withdrew a wad of bills from his pocket. He sifted through them, the look of confusion changing to one of delight as he unfolded the two tens, a twenty and two fives. "Hey! Fifty dollars!" He declared.

            "Fifty dollars?" Wesley echoed. "That's mine!"

            "Finders keepers," Spike said and thrust the cash back into his pocket. Wesley looked absolutely indignant. While in the corner of the room, Skinner was trying with all his might not to crack up laughing. He was the one who'd put Wesley's money in Spike's pocket. It was one of his favorite things to do; he'd often raid Mina's drawers and stick the pilfered items in Sawyer's coat pockets, or under Jekyll's pillows, just to get a rise out of them. Needless to say, Mina had taken to locking her door – not that that stopped Skinner.

            Quatermain eyed Skinner. "Always causing mischief, aren't you?"

            Skinner put on a look of absolute innocence, "Who? Me? Never."

            "Never mind," Wesley said, staring a Skinner in dislike. "Not even Spike could be worse than Skinner."

            "Hey," Skinner said indignantly. "I take offense to that remark."

            "Shut up Skinner."

            The entire group turned to the door. Mina was standing there, looking as annoyed with Skinner as ever, with Fred at her side. Each carried no less than three manila folders.

            "Hello you two," Skinner said brightly. "Come to join the living, eh?" He paused and took a look at his present company. "Well, living dead, actually…"

            _"Shut up!" _At least five of those present chorused.

            Skinner raised his eyebrows. "All right," he said. "Don't bite my head off."

            Dorian chuckled. "Hello Mina," he said saccharinely. "Nice to see you still have your old… bite."

            "Dorian," Mina said shortly. "My bite is _none _of your business."

            "My, my," Dorian said. "Testy, aren't we?"

            "Just consider yourself lucky I'm not going to kill you… again," Mina said darkly.

            "Ooh, feisty," Spike commented.

            "You have no idea," Dorian said, leaving the window to find a chair.

            Mina rolled her eyes. "If you are quite done," she said irritably, then she turned her attention to Quatermain – the one of the two previously deceased League members she'd rather talk to. "How ever did you find us?"

            Quatermain chuckled. "You are not a very hard group to track down," he said simply and left it at that.

            Fred smirked at the simplicity of his answer and handed Anger her folders. "We've found a few more rifts."

            "But we still have no clue as to what is causing them," Mina said, handing her folders over as well. "Should we keep on it?"

            Angel looked up from the files at Tom. "Did you want to share your idea with everyone else?"

            Tom shrugged. "Sure. If we're here to help, I doubt we'll get back until we're done helping. In the meantime, I think it's time for a well deserved vacation." He looked around at his fellow League members. "What do you say?"

            "I'm all for it!" Skinner said happily. The rest of the League was not as boisterous with their replies, but eventually, everyone agreed.

            "Good!" Lorne chortled. "It's shopping time!"

* * *

A/N: Hopefully it won't take me as long to update next time! Hehehe – the League going shopping has "disaster" written all over it! This is about to get interesting!


	5. A Shopping Spree Gone Awry

A/N: Here's chapter 5! I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update! I need prodding! I've got 10 and ½ chapters written down in my spiral! I just need motivation for getting them on the computer! AGG!

**Chasten-chan – **That's why I'm here! For your amusement!

**Imzadi – **You're a little Lindsey-obsessed aren't you? It's ok… ::cough:: Wait till… ::cough:: Chapter 7. ::cough:: Ahem, sorry. Frog in my throat. XD

**Allen Pitt – **I recently saw a made-for-TV movie with Patrick Swayze as Allan Quatermain. It was… um… different. Ah, yes, Mina's nifty abilities become an issue later.

**TARilus – **First up, when are you going to update "The One Where They Help Save The World"? Anyway… interesting? Is it a good interesting or a bad interesting?

**JynX M – **There's that "interesting" word again. Is yours a good interesting or a bad interesting?

**schizomaniax – **Actually, the movie people couldn't get the rights for H.G. Wells' invisible man, so they had to create someone totally different. Thus, Rodney Skinner came into being.

**Raven Silvers – **Well, thank you! Again, I'm here for your amusement!

**elven-emma – **Ack! No shouting at me! ::flinches::

**Batdz Angel – **Skinner and Spike are a terrible twosome, aren't they?

* * *

Lorne thought it was hard enough trying to keep _himself _from attracting attention… That was before he tried taking the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen shopping. They were little better than small children in a toy store. Everything was new, and begged to be looked at, or touched, or turned on, or what have you. Things became worse when they arrived at the shopping center… At least Wes and Fred had tagged along to try and keep everyone in check, though, so far, it wasn't working too well.

Dorian, of course, adamantly refused to dawn anything other than the most expensive suit he could lay hands on. Putting Skinner in anything with short sleeves was out of the question. Mina was shocked, to say the least, at the freedom of women's dress nowadays – Lorne was very thankful for Fred's presence when it came to that. To make matters worse, Lorne had no _clue _what he was going to do with Nemo and was very tempted to just leave him as is. The rest of the League was pretty passive, and thus easier to shop for.

"All right," Lorne declared, having finally gotten everyone's attention and gathered then just outside a large strip mall. "You three," he said, motioning to Tom, Jekyll and Quatermain. "Are going to be the easiest. We're going to get your stuff first. Q, you're with Wes… and Skinner, you are _not _going to sneak off to the women's dressing rooms."

Skinner stopped in mid-step. "Damn," he grumbled.

Tom chuckled. "Put your coat on, would you?" The gentleman thief grumbled some more about having his fun ruined as he pulled on his coat and applied the greasepaint to his face. Tom raised his eyebrows. "Glasses too," he said as though he were addressing a small child.

"Yes mother," Skinner said sarcastically. He pulled his glasses from his pocket and put them on.

Quatermain raised an eyebrow. "Mother?" He eyed Tom. "Don't tell me you've adopted Skinner."

Skinner groaned. "Don't tell me that was your attempt at humor."

"Skinner, shut up," Quatermain responded.

"Well, it's nice to see you haven't changed," Skinner commented dryly.

Lorne rolled his eyes. He was going to have nightmares about _this _shopping spree for weeks. "Would you hens stop clucking?" He said irritably. "Now come _on, _I want to get this over with… ASAP."

* * *

Henry Jekyll felt nothing like himself in the new ensemble he had currently donned. _"You must fry in all those clothes," _Lorne had told him. _"Try this… it's very simple, plus you won't stick out like a sore thumb." _As he stepped out of the dressing room, he longed for his old suit. He'd rather fry – at least he would feel awkward.

"Very nice, kiddo," Lorne said as Jekyll emerged. Jekyll glanced at him, then down at his new outfit. Lorne had stuck him in the simplest of everything in the store – a pair of blue jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of navy-striped Adidas. Jekyll missed his suit.

"Are you certain…?" He began, in hopes Lorne would change his mind. Jekyll was never one to outright argue with someone.

"Of course," Lorne said. "Go take a gander in that mirror over there."

Jekyll shook his head. "I'd rather not," he said courteously. "I don't believe it would do me much good anyway."

Lorne looked confused for a moment, then it clicked to him. "Oh, right! What good is looking in a mirror if you don't see yourself looking back, eh?"

"No good, I guess," Jekyll replied with a weak smile. He'd rather not see what Hyde looked like in this outfit anyway.

It was then that Sawyer came sauntering over. He, too was wearing a pair of jeans, but he seemed much more comfortable in them. He also wore a pair of tan-brown hiking boots and a white t-shirt, over which he donned his own shirt, but left the buttons undone and his sleeves were, as always, rolled up. "Whoa," he said upon noticing Jekyll. "You look like a completely different person."

"Believe me, I _feel _like a completely different person," Jekyll replied.

Tom raised his eyebrows. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Oh, quit whining!" Lorne interjected. "You look fine. Now, what should we do with the rest of your style challenged League members?"

"Style-challenged? I beg your pardon, but I happen to be _very_ stylish!"

Lorne reeled around, dreading what he would see, or in this case, _not_ see.

"So?" Skinner asked. "Am I stylish or what?"

"Surprisingly, you are," Lorne replied, eyebrows raised. Skinner was decked out in a pair of dark jeans, a black turtleneck sweater and a brand-new leather jacket.

"Thank you," Skinner said brightly.

"Right," Lorne said. "Let's get these paid for and see if we can hunt down the others."

* * *

The foursome arrived at the checkout counter and took a spot in line behind a very creepy-looking individual in an unusually large coat. Tom, Skinner and Jekyll exchanged glances. Something about that man looked downright suspicious. When the suspicious, creepy man reached the counter, the clerk looked him over and upon realizing he had nothing with him, she inquired, "Aren't you going to buy something, sir?"

"No," the man replied coolly, drawing forth a gun from the inside of his coat. He fired a shot into the air, and everyone jumped in surprise. "No one move," the gunman demanded.

"What kind of city _is _this?" Skinner asked Lorne in a harsh whisper.

The gunman reeled around and pointed his gun at Skinner. "No one even breathe," he threatened. It was then, the girl behind the counter moved to push the button to call security. It was a small movement, but the gunman caught it nonetheless. He whipped around and fired, hitting her square in the shoulder. She dropped to her knees in agony. "Now," the gunman hissed. "Don't make another move." The clerk struggled to her feet, only to collapse again.

Jekyll dashed for the counter. The gunman turned on him, "Where d'ya think _you're _going?" He demanded. Jekyll paused, then chose to ignore the question, _and _Hyde's pleas to rip this man apart, and knelt beside the fallen woman.

"It's all right," he told her softly. "I'm a doctor."

The gunman, however, was not through with Jekyll. "Hey! Get over here!"

"He's a doctor," Tom said harshly. "Let him do his job."

"Shut-up, pretty boy," the gunman spat, but he left Jekyll be nonetheless.

Tom raised his eyebrows. _'Pretty boy? Jerk.'_ He glanced back at Skinner – he was their best chance of getting out of this, seeing as Hyde was their only other option.

Creepy-gunman turned away briefly. "Sawyer," Skinner said quietly. "I need some time to get out of these blasted clothes." Tom nodded – he would have to create a distraction.

_-Come on Henry, let me tear him apart!- _Hyde growled, continuing his pleas because Jekyll could not respond without making a scene.

The doctor tried to keep his thoughts on his patient rather than Hyde's remarks, which was steadily growing harder. "I've done what I can," he told her hat last. She nodded, and managed a weak "Thank-you."

_-Henry…- _Hyde said slyly. _-What sort of person just shoots someone in cold blood?-_

With this remark, Jekyll couldn't stand listening to Hyde a moment longer. "If you could wield a gun, I'm certain _you _would," Jekyll replied harshly.

_-I'm not the issue here,- _Hyde said coolly. _-**­He** is. Come on, admit it… you'd enjoy ripping him apart…-_

"Be _quiet _Edward!"

The gunman and the entire group of hostages, save Sawyer and Skinner, where all frightfully intrigued with Jekyll and the conversation he was seemingly having with himself. Tom smiled – he wouldn't have to create a distraction, Jekyll was doing that for him. "Skinner," he whispered, but Skinner didn't need instructions – he was half out of his clothes already. _'He'd better hurry,' _Tom thought. _'Before this guy shoots Jekyll, too…'_

_ -Let me out Henry!- _Hyde coaxed.

"No," Jekyll replied. "You are staying right where you are!"

"That _enough!"_ The gunman roared, aiming his gun at Jekyll.

"Do you mind?" A seemingly disembodied voice asked. Skinner neatly plucked the gun from the man's hand and clocked him upside the head with it. "Night, night!" He said as he rendered the man senseless with a couple more blows.

_-Damn,-_ Hyde grumbled, while Jekyll instantaneously breathed a sigh of relief.

Lorne merely stared at the scene in disbelief. "That's it," he declared. "From now on, I'm shopping online!"

* * *

A/N: Ok, this is kinda random, but I got Jekyll's outfit idea from watching the special features on the LXG DVD. On the Making Hyde [or Creating Hyde… I forget] featurette, Jason Flemyng is wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of Adidas. [At least I _think _they're Adidas.] So, there's my inspiration. Until chapter 6!


	6. A Different Kind of Monster

A/N: Here we are! Updated at last! Wow, this chapter is long! Ok… since I'm feeling lazy after writing this obscenely LONG chappie, I'll just do the same thing I did at the beginning of the latest chapter of my other fic…

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!**

* * *

_"…And, in local news, a woman was wounded during a shooting in a department store. Witnesses say the gunman was unarmed by some sort of invisible force… most, call it a miracle…"_ Suddenly, the television screen went black. Skinner, Sawyer, Jekyll and Lorne all turned around to give protesting glances at Angel for turning off the TV. Skinner most of all…

"Hey!" The once again clothed invisible man complained. "I was watching that!"

Tom sighed, "I think this miracle thing is going to his head."

"They can call me a miracle if they want," Skinner said matter-of-factly. "I don't mind."

"Of course you don't," Tom replied. "As long as someone's not telling you to be quiet, you don't mind at all."

"Har-dee-har," Skinner said dryly. "And what did you do? Nothing. You just stood there and left the heroics to the rest of us."

"Skinner…" Jekyll, Tom and Lorne began in unison.

"I know! I _know!_" Skinner interrupted. "I'm shutting up now!"

"Good," Angel replied shortly. "We're just lucky no one else got hurt." Angel didn't want to admit it, but he was using concern to mask the feelings of jealousy and uselessness that were creeping over him. That used to be _him_ out on the streets… now he was here. He'd gone from vigilante to businessman, and there was a part of him that would never be okay with that.

"Lucky?" Lorne said. "No, we're lucky these guys were there…" He swept a green hand at the present League members.

"Lorne," Angel said warningly.

Lorne didn't hear him. "I mean, if they hadn't been, _more_ people would've gotten hurt…"

_"Lorne…"_

"Granted the good doctor here got a little scary, but…"

_"LORNE!"_ Angel roared, Lorne's comments having fed Angel's already darkening mood. Lorne froze in mid-word, the vampire's potent emotions suddenly bombarding his psyche. "Get out!" Angel demanded. "Everyone _out!"_

Mina was just about to enter Angel's office when Lorne, Skinner, Jekyll and Tom came filing out. She cautiously poked her head into the room. "Is everything all right?" She asked.

"No," Angel said shortly, pacing toward his desk and sitting down. "Everything is _not_ all right." Mina stepped the rest of the way into the room. She was dressed in her new outfit – elegant black slacks and a form-fitting burgundy turtleneck sweater. Angel glared at her. Didn't he _just_ kick everyone out?

Ignoring Angel's glower, Mina pulled up a chair and sat opposite Angel. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, part of her wanting to know what sort of problems vampires in this era faced, part of her just desperate for someone to relate to.

"No, I do not want to talk about it."

Mina raised an eyebrow. _"Must_ you repeat everything I say?"

"No, I mus…" Angel paused, realizing what he was doing. "Oh. Sorry." He sighed. "Would you just _leave?"_ Mina didn't move. Angel stared at her, his eyebrows raised. "Please?" He tried in a last ditch effort to get her out of there.

"No, I will not leave," Mina said, a grin playing on her lips.

"Oh, _real_ funny," Angel said dryly.

Mina sighed, and despite the freedom of her dress, she remained the proper woman, sitting perfectly upright. "Angel, I believe we have more in common than you think."

Angel couldn't help but laugh at this. "Yeah, right. You're what? A chemist? Besides, I'm a vampire, and you're…"

"…A vampire," Mina interrupted. She drew the collar of her sweater down, revealing the bite marks left by none other than Dracula himself. Angel was dumbfounded. _She_ was a vampire? Why couldn't he scent it? He shot a glace at the window. He saw the reflection of Mina sitting opposite an empty chair. A million thoughts flooded his head. She had a reflection… there was no _way_ she could be a vampire…

"Don't look so surprised," Mina said, raising an eyebrow.

The door swung open and Dorian, clad in an authentic Armani suit of charcoal gray, walked in like he owned the place.

"Dorian, are we _so _far below you that you cannot grant us the simple courtesy of knocking?" Mina asked indignantly.

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "Yes," he said simply.

"Of course," Mina sighed. She never put it past Dorian to be so self-centered. "Of course…"

* * *

"…So then, I took his gun and I beat him senseless with it!" Skinner said happily, telling Wesley, Fred, Gunn, Quatermain and Nemo his rendition of what had happened at the store. Jekyll, Tom, and Lorne were there as well, and the three of them were getting _very _tired of this story.

_-You should have let me out Henry,- _Hyde growled. _–Because if I have to hear this story one more time, I'll…-_

Jekyll sighed. "I know," he said softly, shooting a glance at Skinner. "I may beat you to it."

_-You? Ha! You couldn't beat…- _

"That's enough, Edward," Jekyll scolded. Those present who weren't members of the League had taken to staring at Jekyll. He put on a nervous grin. "Sorry about that."

"You are one weird man," Spike said strolling in. He took note of Jekyll's new wardrobe. "Nice threads," he said sarcastically.

"Thank you," Jekyll replied dryly.

_-Henry…- _Hyde said, annoyance creeping into his gruff voice.

"Edward, I am _not _about to let you maim Spike," Jekyll said sternly. He paused and grinned slightly. "Though, it _is _tempting…"

"Ha! _Him?_ Maim _me?_" Spike scoffed. "He'd never stand a chance."

"You've never seen Mr. Hyde in action before," Nemo stated, "_You_ would hardly get a chance to blink."

"Is that so?" Spike replied, not sounding entirely convinced. "So then, let's find out."

"Find out what?" Wesley asked suspiciously.

"Who would win, of course!" The blond vampire replied as though the answer were obvious. He gave Jekyll a friendly punch in the arm. "Come on! Let the big guy out and we'll have a showdown!"

Jekyll shook his head. "No. There is no way I am letting Hyde out just so you can have a 'showdown.' Forget it."

_-Come on Henry! Where's your sense of sport?-_

_"No,"_ Jekyll said sternly. "And I don't want to hear another word about it… from either of you."

"Aw, come on!" Spike whined. "I'm bored out of my bloody mind!"

"Spike, stop it," Wesley said. "Letting Hyde tear this place apart would hardly constitute as amusing."

Gunn raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yeah," he said, "But it might be fun watchin' him tear _Spike _apart…"

"Please," Jekyll sighed, massaging his temples. "Don't encourage him. He's unruly enough."

"Speaking of unruly," Skinner said mischievously as Mina and Dorian came wandering in. "What have you two been up to?" He asked, only to find his statement being studiously ignored.

"Hello you two," Lorne said. "Where's the boss man?"

"Angel? He's in his office… sulking," Mina replied.

"Of course," Gunn muttered.

"Sulking?" Skinner inquired. "What on earth would a grown vampire have to sulk about?"

"He's feeling rather useless," Mina explained. "Your little show of heroics set him adrift on memory lane, as it were."

Dorian scoffed, "More like set adrift on the pity me river."

"Dorian be quiet," Mina snapped.

"Well, that's Angel for you," Spike said. "Ooh! Poor me! I'm a vampire cursed with a soul… Now I'm stuck in this crummy office… Ooh, pity me!"

"Man, _shut up,"_ Gunn said, is patience with the blond vampire already worn thin. He looked at Jekyll hopefully, "Are you sure you won't…?"

"_Yes. _Quite sure," Jekyll replied shortly, choosing this time to ignore Hyde's pleas for a 'showdown.'

"I don't know about you all," Skinner interrupted, paying no heed to Jekyll and Spike's antics. "But I feel I could use a drink."

"You _always_ feel you could use a drink," Tom commented. Skinner shot Tom a glance, resisting every urge to make a face at the smart aleck American.

"I'm all for a drink," Spike said cheerfully. "It's been a long day."

Skinner raised a brow. "Oh yes," he said skeptically. "And what have _you_ been doing all day?" Spike was about to issue some sort of reply when Angel came bursting in. He looked out of breath and obviously shaken.

"Angel? What…?" Wesley began, and soon got his answer when a very big, very mean, very _angry_ monster came crashing through the doorway. It was absolutely _massive._ Its gray-black head all but went through the ceiling, and its claws imbedded themselves into the carpeted floor. The group stared up at it. The monster looked like a dragon that had been hastily coated in cement and it was _not_ happy.

"Does this kind of thing happen every day?" Tom said, scooping up his rifle.

"Pretty much," Gunn replied.

Angel, sword in hand, was fending off the monster quite skillfully, but was receiving a beating just as good as, if not better than, what he was giving. The monster had sheer size on its side.

"Angel, where did…?" Fred began.

"How should I know?" Angel snapped, barely dodging the beast's tail. "It just showed up! Came out of nowhere!" Again the monster swung its tail, and again Angel barely missed being knocked through the wall. Tom cocked his rifle, took aim and fired. The bullet merely ricocheted off of the dragon-thing, and only achieved in making the monster _more_ aggravated. It reared its ugly head and let out a guttural roar the made the windows rattle.

"Nice job Sawyer!" Skinner shouted over the din.

"Yeah! Now you've pissed it off!" Angel hollered, joining ranks with the League and the rest of his friends. "How are we supposed to get rid of it?"

All at once, six of the seven members of the League turned to look at Jekyll. The doctor sighed. "I had a feeling this would come back to me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phial of formula. "This won't be pretty," he warned as he uncorked the phial and downed the clear liquid. At once, the painful and gruesome transformation began.

"Oh," Spike cringed. "'Not pretty' was an understatement." Angel and his friends tried to mask their looks of disgust and amazement, as the soft-spoken doctor became a monster before their very eyes.

When the transformation was complete, Hyde looked down at Spike. "I'll deal with you later," he growled.

_-Edward,- _Jekyll reprimanded.

Hyde grunted and turned his attention to the monster. The dragon-thing stopped in mid-roar as Hyde barreled into it, driving it from the room. Everyone else filed out, eager to see how this battle would end. The two were staring each other down. The dragon-thing was weaving its head back and forth, like a snake about to strike. Strike it did. Quickly, Hyde clamped his massive hands over the beast's muzzle, inches away from his own face. The monster reared up and jerked its head violently, sending Hyde flying across the lobby and crashing into Harmony's desk.

"Hey!" Harmony cried, freeing herself from the wreckage. "Just what do you…?"

The monster roared again, and wrapped its whip-like tail around Harmony's waist. It lifted her off the ground and brought her to its face. The dragon-thing cocked its head and snorted as it inspected its catch.

Harmony put on a look of absolute disgust. "Ugh! Get a breath mint or something!" The monster made a sort of chuckling noise, as though it were amused by Harmony's remark.

Skinner looked at Angel quizzically. "Did it just _laugh?"_

The dragon-thing, still with Harmony constricted by its tail, looked quite satisfied with what it had caught and made for an exit. Suddenly, Hyde came bursting from the remnants of Harmony's desk. At Hyde's appearance, the beast dropped Harmony and reeled around, ready for another battle.

Hyde leapt up and wrapped his arms around the monster's neck. With a yell, he flung the beast clean _though_ the staircase. The creature roared and heaved itself upright. Now it was _really_ pissed off. It lashed out with its tail, grabbing one of Hyde's monstrous arms. It dangled him in mid-air for a moment, then delighted in whipping him back and fourth violently. It made the chuckling noise again.

"It _is_ laughing!" Skinner declared.

With a frustrated roar, Hyde, by some means or other, freed himself from the dragon-thing's grip. He dropped into the midst of what once was the staircase and snatched up a jagged iron bar the at one time served as a handrail. Quickly, he drove it into the unprotected underbelly of the monster. This time, when it roared, it was enough to make the nearby windows crack. Hyde clamped his hands over his ears – he looked to be in great pain.

"Uh-oh," Tom said. He knew what that look meant.

"Uh-oh?" Lorne echoed. "I don't like the sound of that."

Hyde was writhing is pain as he made the equally painful and gruesome transformation back into Jekyll.

The monster wrenched the iron bar from its belly, pain and anger now dictating its actions. It wrapped its tail around the weakened, barely clothed doctor and leapt out the window…

* * *

A/N: A cliffie! I'm evil. Enough said. 


End file.
